A small adventure story for Bud and Lisa
by Lin2
Summary: I'm not sure how to rate it but I'll put it on PG13 for now. Anyways the beggining is on Bud's POV and the first chap is probably boring but you decide I'll try to have little bit's of humor here and there and I changed a couple of things to make things


......Uuuuuum First fic ,dont flame, ummmm I dont own LOM and uuuuuuum also uuuuuuum PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And this is in Bud's POV ,he is soooooooo cute ^-^ better than Elazul even =P . Oh and I changed the story a bit so on the next chap. the character's might act diffrent couse I added extra names which means that some chracters might take the personality of someone else so if someone acts weird or out of character or seems gay it just means that I changed my mind on who it was and didnt put their personality in ok?? So beware.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" My sister Lisa had screamed as I showed her a huuuuuuuuuuge bug and then thru it at her. "Get that away from me!"  
  
"Heheh c'mone Leese it's not that bad." I picked up the bug again and thru it at her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH RAD!!! HELP ME!" Lisa yelled as loud as she could and went running to Rad and then hiding behind him.  
  
"Bud, how many times have I told you not to do that to your sister?" Rad scolded me always lifting that finger up and down when one of us had done something bad. "You should do it like this." Rad grabs for the bug and puts it on top of Lisa's head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. RRRRRRRRRRRRRaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled runnning around the yard screaming her head head off. "HOW COULD YOU!?!?" Lisa manages to get the bug off and manages to enchant a spell of levitation that she learned at Geo and levitates us up and then down on a pool of mud nearby.  
  
"ACK! Hey no fair I dont know sorcercery." Rad yelled trying to get up from the pool of mud but fails becouse of it's slipperyness.  
  
"Heheh, Thats what you get for putting bugs in my hair." Lisa laughed tryumphantly, she walks up to us.  
  
"Yea, but maybe you should join us!" I yell as I pull her in the pool of mud.  
  
"HEY!" Lisa makes a mud ball and throws it at me but I dodge it, instead it hits Rad.  
  
"Oops." Lisa grabs me as Rad makes a ball of his own and tries to throw it at her but hits me instead. I then make a couple of balls and start throwing it at both of them. Were then having a mud fight throwing mud balls at each other, having fun.  
  
"GWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRK!" We all stop our fight when we hear our pet chocobo gwarking. This usually meant visitors.  
  
"Aaaaw there jus' had to be visitors now?" I said depresed that we had to stop out mud fight so soon.  
  
"Dont worry Bud we can continue it later." Rad said smiling at me warmly and then putting his muddy hand through my muddy hair. That would always make me feel better. "Now lets see whose visiting." This time Rad managed to get out of the pool of mud by crawling out. Me and Lisa did the same to get out.  
  
"Now how are we supposed to get clean? What will the visitor think of us? He or she will think were total pigs!" Lisa complained trying to get herself clean  
  
"GWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRKKKKK!!!" The chocobo seemed more in a panic now.  
  
"Wish that bird would stop gwarking now." Rad mumbled as he got some of the drying mud off. "You two can go take a bath...I'll handle the visitor."  
  
"Ok." Lisa said obdiently. She runs off into the house.  
  
"Aaaaaw do we ha-" I was cut off by something just bearly missing my face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Rad's yell started to echo as I saw him just bearly dodging one of the oogley monsters arrows. "Bud get out of here!!" Rad got Meriya's (Dont worry you'll know who she is later ^.~) spear which was near by and stabbed the monster but it didnt to anything it just kept on attacking him.  
  
I was frozen still. I couldnt do anything I was really scared. If Rad was having alot of trouble defeating this monster then I couldnt do anything then.  
  
"Bud!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Rad used the spear to block one of the monster's attacks then it broke just giving Rad enough time to dodge the incoming blow. The monsters claws, which looked like a dog with horns and claws that shoots glowing arrows, landed on the ground cousing the ground to shake a bit.  
  
"I-I-I cant RAD! I'm scared!" All I did was stand there frozen stiff to scared to do anything. Some 'Bud the Malignant' I was.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD." Lisa ran out of the house being chased by a, smaller, but ugly and obviously strong monster, this one also looked like a dog and such without horns. She then used one of her enchanted instruments to stop the monster a bit...well actually the attack killed it. "Heeeeey well what do you know they dont stand a chance against magically echanted instruments and wizadry.^-^" Lisa started celebrating but ended soon when an arrow came crockedly to Lisa but just bearly missed leaving Lisa dumfounded for a couple of sec's.  
  
I was rather surprised my sis actually killed a monster instead of worriying to she if she got hit or anything...and even more surprised that I didnt think of that in the first place!  
  
"Hey, Bud watch out!" Lisa yelled pointing somewhere past me.  
  
I turn around and see one of the monsters arrow's coming towards me. I was to scared to move out of the way, Rad then raced towards me real fast and even went past past the arrow and then grabbed me or more like blocked me from the arrow. The arrow went right thru his arm. The arrow then dissapeared after a few seconds later after peircing his right arm leaving a hole in it. His blood got on me, but all I did was stand still and get scared even more. I heard my sister scream loud as she saw our master get his arm peirced real badly. All Rad did was grunt get up ignoring the pain in his arm. He used one of his strongest magical instruments. Wisp. He powered it up and let out its magic on the beast. The monster didnt die immediatly like the other one but it did die.  
  
"A-are you alrigh' Buh?" Rad was indeed in pain...I should have asked him that question! He falls down grabbing his arm still bleeding and very heavily.  
  
"More like 'Are you alright Rad!?" Lisa ran past me and to my master trying to pick him up but since her tiny body couldnt pick up Meriya all she did was lose some of her strength in vain.  
  
"Come and help me Bud! It's all your foult that he's like this!" Lisa's words sorta felt like a slap. It's all my foult he's like this?  
  
"I-I-I'm fi-fine...But maybe you should go get help. And Lisa go inside and get some medicine it might be to late but maybe I can still try to keep out infection." With that Rad got up and managed to get inside the house staggering everywhere and letting the mud that was on him fall off. "Oh and Bud hurry and go to Domina and find Meriya...She'll know what to do...she's at the store shopping" I dont know how Rad did it but he managed to get up talk and walk up stairs to Meriya's bedroom which was forbidden to everyone even Rad his own Sister! At that. But he went up there for obvious reason...He wanted lie down on her extremely comfy bed...I know couse everytime Meriya went away Me, Rad and Lisa would always lie down on it. At first we thought 'lil Cactus would tell on us but he seemed glad to have more peaple come up there. "BUD go get Meriya!" Rad's words snapped me back to reality...I had to go find Meriya so she could help Rad feel better she is great at doing that.  
  
"Here let me help you Rad! You cant just go up there by yourself!" Lisa went the stairs along with some medicine in her hand. He's so strong! Some day I'm gonna be just like him.  
  
I leave home and go towards Domina.  
  
*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&*^*^&  
  
  
  
At Domina  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" I yell out looking for Meriya looking for stores everywhere. I looked in the weapon shop the item shop even the inn!! But no luck...well until Miss. Yuka came to my rescue.  
  
"What are you doing? If your looking for Meriya she's in the bar." Miss. Yuka then left to attend her little peewee who was chirping alot. It had hatched a couple a day's ago.  
  
' In the bar? What is she doing in the bar?' I thought running to the bar.  
  
And to the Bar  
  
" Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish now lesh dansh!!!" Meriya grabbed Elazul by the arm and started dancing she was obviously drunk.  
  
"B-b-but!" Elazul sttamered. "I wish to look for Pearl!"  
  
"Nosh thash righ' now. She busy thinkin'!" Meriya held on to Elazul's arm couse he was trying to run away.  
  
"MERIYA!!" I shouted out loud that got everyone's attention, of course there were only 3 peaple Meriya, Elazul and Rachel who was getting more drinks for someone which is probably Meriya. "Meriya! We need you! Rad is real badly hurt and we need your Mana Healing Powers so we can heal Rad please come! Stop drinking! " I ran towards Meriya and reached for her hand and took her away from Elazul who looked relieved and set out to look for Pearl again.  
  
"Whash happen'" Meriya said stumbling everywhere.  
  
"We got attacked by a monster and Rad got a huuuuuuuuge hole in his arm couse of the monster and and..."  
  
"Holsh on, Rad got inshured weal fadly? Welsh whash ar' we waiting for?" Meriya picked me up and started running but in her drunk state she could bearly walk and tripped over a stick...uuuum yes a stick.  
  
"Ummm Maybe I should pick you up." Though I knew it would be impossible for me to pick her up though.  
  
"No, thash ok." Meriya got up and this time started to walk carefully with me holding her hand for balance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Back home  
  
  
  
Me and Meriya ,who was now sober, ran up home and up the stairs to where Rad is.  
  
"Rad! What happend to you!" Meriya ran up to Rad who had his wound patched up by Lisa, but the patch was completely red and needed changing.  
  
"Oh Meriya I'm glad your here!" Lisa ran up to Meriya. Meriya bends down to Lisa's level and hugs her. "By the way whats that smell?" Lisa begins sniffing Meriya.  
  
"Meeeriya?" Rad said, he then begins sniffing the air. " Have you been drinking?"  
  
"WHAT I have NOT!...And anyways your injured and obviously lost alot of blood." Meriya runs up to Rad and takes off the patch and Rad begins bleeding again but not as much.  
  
"And remenber Rad, you'll feel a slight sting."Meriya then closes her eyes and begins concetrating on Rad's wound. A white sphere begins forming in her hands and then she lets it go and into Rad's wound closing it but like always Meriya needs to work on her healing she left a bruise in place of the giant wound.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! That wasnt a slight sting! That felt more like a stab!!" Rad grabs his arm.  
  
"Well atleast I healed you and took out all the infection you stupid careless baffoon!!" Meriya was obviously getting angry she had been working on her healing for weeks trying to perfect it. Like one time I had scabbed my knee and she tried to heal it. She healed it but like always there would be alot of pain and a bruise during the process of the healing.  
  
"Rad are you alright?" Lisa runs up to Rad and then leaves the room. After a minute or two she comes back with some medicine. "Here take some of this..." Rad takes it and pats her head.  
  
"Thanks." Rad then closes his eyes for a while trying to swallow the medicine that Lisa gave him. You can see that Lisa was very pleased that he had patted her head and said thanks.  
  
"Well now that your fine dear brother of mine you wouldnt mind getting out my bed and leave my room...I'll let you off the hook for entering my room but for now you head into your own room." Meriya was already ready for her brother Rad to get out of there.  
  
"But your room is closer..." Rad said in a small wine.  
  
"Well that is true...well only when your hurt that bad 'k'?" Meriya's voice softened a bit.  
  
And so we all went to sleep happily ,Lisa and me instead of going to our room we went to Rad's and Meriya's room I was rather surprised she let me sleep in there with her.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
I wonder who's POV I should do next??? I'll let the people who review my fic decide the only choices are Bud ,again, Lisa, or in Everyones POV maybe I should do that but this time I'll let the readers decide for me ^-^. 


End file.
